


some ducks in the middle

by wdym_no (orphan_account)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Confusing, Mindfuck, help me, what the actual fuck was i thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wdym_no
Summary: I hear ducks behind me. I turn around, I don't see ducks.





	some ducks in the middle

It's tuesday, I don't know the time. It's dark, I don't see, I lost my glasses while running. I'm being chased by something. A monster? No, I think it is a person.They are not tall, maybe my height. I'm short.

                I'm walking home, my way home should not go this way. I'm only going through here, because the usual way home is dangerous right now. Someone was ran over by a car. I didn't listen to the news, I was doing my homewrok. Mother told me not to walk there.

                My hands are shaking so hard, I'm so scared, it's looking for me. Why is it looking for me, what did I do? It looks disgusting, it's clothes are ripped and it's hair is burnt,. There's a black stripe running over it's chest, like someone drove over it. It's back cracks as it runs after me. I can't see it's eyes. I can hear it, it screams. It is me. The air is cold.

                I'm hiding between some roots. I'm scared. I'm not getting away from here today. I hear my breaths acho in the forest. It's horrible, why did it have to happen? Why do I have to suffer from it?

I could barely reach my pencil and some paper in my backpack, when I hear a scream. It's a painful scream, like someone was gutting a pig alive. I only wanted to see what happened. I didn't want to be a part of this mess. I want to go away from here.

There is no escape, the forest ahs closed in on me. I can't see the sky, the wind doesn't blow. Suddenly it's quiet. I hear ducks behind me. I turn around, I don't see ducks. I hear someone's back crack, I scream and I run, as fast as I can. I don't know where, but there's light. I run towards it.

I get out of the forest. I don't make it home. I can only let my last tear flow down my face. The light drowns me.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont understand what this is  
> help me  
> what the actual fuck
> 
> also, this was supposed to be my homework but i found out only AFTER i had completed and checked and corrected it that it cant be a mindfuck and i just ? ? ? screamed? because this has been the only normal thing that is not angst that ive written in the past week and i cant write anything else anymore for some reason ??
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> murder me please


End file.
